Until then
by Angel Torrelino
Summary: She was scared that her mother would kill her.. she ran and left everything until the day came and they met once again.. can she get her back?


  
  


Until then..

Kara was walking inside the donut shop when she bumps into someone, it was not just someone though it was Lena Luthor, her ex-girlfriend. Kara's face turned red and she quickly got up without a word and ran out of the shop. Lena who was still on the floor thought she was seeing double, she thought the just saw her ex-girlfriend Kara Danvers. 

XXXXX

A few years ago

They met Kara's first year in college, Lena was the student coordinator in her building floor. Lena got very intrigued by the younger blond who seemed to blush or tried to avoid her every time they were near each other. 

One night the hole building was having a party, celebrating the championship that their football team won making the entire campus a party ground for teenagers. Kara was not that type who liked to party, she was not that kind of a person, she prefers to study and read books. There was a knock on her door and when she opened it Lena was on the other end. Standing there with teary eyes that was turning all fluffy.

"Lena what happened?" Kara asked her worried about someone had hurt her made the blond girl really pissed off, she grabbed Lena's hand and took her in. "Lena please say something" Kara was still waiting for her to answer "it's nothing I just... just drank too much" avoiding to face the blond, Lena had never been this vulnerable in front of others, she is a Luthor after all, showing weakness was a big no no in her family. Lena did not know why she knocked on Kara's door but it did make her smile seeing her. 

She took the blonds hands, just touching her was enough to make her heart beating faster, "I was with Nick, he was starting to take his clothes off, I realized that he wanted to have sex with me but I said no, he tried to force himself on me" she finally gave the blond an answer. Kara could not believe what she was being told, without a word Kara walked up and walked out the door and stormed into Nick's room, you could hear him start yelling at someone. Lena ran back to his where everyone was witnessing the beat up of the year or history as some of the students been calling it. Lena was shocked at what she saw. 

Kara was beating him up in rage "IF I EVER FIND OUT YOU TRY TO GO NEAR HER I WILL BRAKE EVERY BONE YOU GOT IN YOUR BODY, TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL NOT BE KIND, YOU ARE A POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN" with that she got up and realized what she has done and panic in her eyes was starting to show, Lena took Kara's hand and pulled her against the door and back to her room. 

Without a word Lena just gave her a hug, holding the blond in her arms made her feel safe, Kara had her arms around the short green-eyed girl, all she ever wanted was to protect her and make her feel safe. They stayed like that for a few minutes. "Thank you" Lena leaned over and kiss the blond who could not help smiling. 

Lena could not help smiling over the memory, she blamed herself for hurting Kara who is I the love of her life. Lena was getting ready for an event she was holding. Rebuilding and renaming her family's name and her brothers company that she took over. She did not agree of the alien inventions, her family hated them but she treated them fairly as any human.

She knew that Kara was not human at all, she remembers that night when Kara told her about the truth about herself, the way she acted was not what the blond had hoped for, she knew the risk and she took it, she wanted to come clean to her girlfriend about who she was. 

Lena had a shocked look on her face, she did not say anything and just left, she left her girlfriend without a word. Kara tried to talk to her but Lena just ignored her, for years she regretted that decision. She had a few lovers but never someone she ever had feelings for them as she had for the blond. She really missed her, she knew where she was, where she lived and who she worked for.

XXXXX

Lena was walking around greeting her guest, she was approached by Cat Grant, the CEO of CatCo they chatted a little until Cat called for her assistant, who happened to be her ex-girlfriend Kara "Lena" the blond woman said in a surprised voice, Lena notice the panic in Kara's voice "Kara, it's nice to see you again" she said smiling at her, it was obviously to Cat that the two women knew each other "well You talk to each other and reconnect while I go find James. 

Lena couldn't help but smile at the younger woman "so... how have you been?" Lena asked her, Kara couldn't keep eye contact with her, still after all this year she can't help feeling betrayed "I'm good" was all she could say "I've been thinking about you a lot, I miss y.." before Lena could finish her sentence Kara erupted her "don't... please don't say anything else, what we had is in the past and I want to keep it that way, I have to go" with that Kara turned around and left the youngest CEO alone. Lena was trying to keep herself calm and was trying not to cry. 

Two days passed since that day and Lena was beyond happy, since that evening she was furious and demanded to be left alone, she had locked herself in her office and cancelled all her meetings, she just sat there in the dark drinking whiskey, she never bothered to go home either. Cat Grant got worried when their meeting got cancelled and even the dinner meeting that they had planned weeks ago.

Jess had told the older woman that the young CEO locked herself inside her office and did not want to be disturbed. Cat called her phone but only ending up in voice mail, she even went to her office but did not get any answer. The CEO was worried that she couldn't focus on her work which did not go unnoticed to her young assistant. 

"Miss Grant, is everything okay? You seem to be worried about something" Kara asked "uh-huh... it's nothing... just have a lot on my mind" Kara who truly cares for the CEO just frowned "are you sure maybe I can help" Cat looked at her when the idea came to her head "since you know Lena maybe you can talk to her, she refused to talk or see anyone" Kara was starting to fiddle with her glasses "i.. i don't think she... she wou.." "Kara something is wrong with Lena, I been trying to talk to her, I even went to her office but she didn't even open the door" Cat said. 

While Cat was talking to her about what was happening with Lena, her staff was starting to talk louder and staring at the television. "What is going on here" Cat said walking out of her office with Kara on her tail the tv was showing an attack on L-Corp by an alien, it was destroying everything in the building. Cat got worried about Lena so she called her but still no answer and she couldn't get a hold on Jess either. 

Kara was feeling scared and walked out to the balcony where she took off to L-Corp she flew up to Lena's office where it was dark, the door was kicked in and the office was upside down as if someone was looking for something. 

There was a small bomb that got off DEO and J'onn took the metahuman down and was in custody. Supergirl was scanning the office but she couldn't find anything or anyone until she heard someone was mumbling her name, "Kara" the sound came behind the steel wall but Supergirl couldn't see proper through the wall so the best thing she could do was to brake it with her fist. 

Once she got through the wall she saw Lena unconscious on the floor with a big cut on her forehead and was bleeding, once she lifted her up she noticed the sharp glass that was sticking out from her left shoulder, she tried not to panic. 

Lena was fluttering with her eyes, she felt the pain coming from her left shoulder and tried to see who was carrying her, she saw the blond hair that reminded her of her ex-girlfriend "Kara" she whispered and the blond looked at her "hold on Lena, you will be fine" Lena recognized the voice and knew it was her "I'm sorry Kara.. I love you" and the blond stopped by the words she heard and looked at the woman who once again fell unconscious. Supergirl flew her to the DEO HQ. 

When she entered through the balcony everyone was surprised to see her carrying a woman in her arms causing J'onn and Alex on alert. "Supergirl, who is that?" she asked her sister "its Lena she was in her office when the bomb went off she is bleeding, help her Alex" she pleaded to her sister who just nodded her head. Lena was taken to the medical Wing, they had to rush her to OR because she was bleeding a lot and Kara could not do anything other than wait for them to finish. J'oon was standing with Kara outside the OR, Kara was overlooking the city from the big window.

  
  


*Flashback*

"Kara why are you with me? I'm a Luthor, people hates my family but not you... it's like you don't give a fuck about anything" 

"Cause I love you Lena, I don't care if your last name is Luthor or Jackson or Buddha, it's not your last name I fell for, it's you... you are smart, funny, beautiful and very very smart witch I find very sexy by the way" Kara manage to make the older girl to blush "you said smart already, twice actually" she held her girlfriend around her waist and lean in to kiss her "also I love you too, you are the only one who ever cared for me, who loves me for who I am and not my name. How did I ever get so lucky to have a girlfriend like you? I do not deserve you" she looked down on her girlfriend who just smiled "I'm the lucky one Lena... you're the best thing I have in this life beside my family" Kara said looking into her girlfriend's eyes

*Flashback ends*

"Kara, we got some information that someone was looking into Lex old files, maybe Lex is hiding something that they want, I don't think she knows anything about his files but we still need to get access to them, do you think she will let us look around?" J'oon said looking at Kara "yes she will, I will ask her to give information we need" she answered him. Winn and James came to keep her company because they knew that the blond girl was very much in love with the Luthor. The boys just sat there looking at her while she was pacing back and forth and occasionally looking out of the window. 

After an hour and a half Alex came out from the OR she was observing every move they did on Lena, she made sure that they kept her alive. She owed that much to her after what Lena did to keep Kara safe during her collage, she even sacrifices her own relationship with Kara. 

"They took out the glass shred, but she lost a lot of blood so she need to rest a lot. Kara, I know this is hard for you, but you need to talk to her when she wakes up. That woman in there... she still loves you" she said looking at her sister "how do you know she still does?" Kara asked her sister "because Lena and I have always kept in touch since you guys broke up" Alex confessed to her. 

Kara stood there surprised over what her sister just said, she couldn't understand why her older sister kept in touch with her ex-girlfriend. "You know something I don't know… that's why you kept in touch with her... you know the real reason why we broke up" she said too her sister and all Alex could do was nod her head "you need to listen to what she has to say and let her explain her reasons, I have no doubt that you two are soul mates Kara, please understand that it was not my place to say anything" she pleaded to her. 

The boys just sat there and listened to the sister talk, without a word they already knew what Kara felt, it was never a secret about her feelings towards Lena Luthor. 

Lena was set up to rest in one of the rooms to recover from the operation. Mean time the crew found out that Cadmus was after the files, they did not really care if they killed Lena, Lilian Luthor wanted her dead, she really did not care about Lena since they adopted her. She did whatever it took to get rid of her since she came to live with them. She blamed Lena for everything since her biological mother gave birth to her, she was the product of Lionel Luthor's true love child. Lena did not know that Lionel was her real father and later on found out that her mother's death was actually a murder. 

Kara walked in to Lena's room, she sat beside her bed, she could not find any strength to be mad at her or Alex, she knew if they kept a secret for this long it must be something important or even to keep her safe. An hour after the surgery Lena finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Kara with her head down on Lena's tummy... clinging on her like her life depended on it. Just the sight of Kara sleeping beside her made the young CEOs heart beat faster. The machine was beeping faster and it alerted the nurses who stormed in waking the blond up. Kara notice the nurses who was just looking at her and then at Lena, Kara just smiled at her witch made Lena's heart beat double this time. The nurses took her off the machines and told them that a doctor would come and check her out.

Once the nurses walked out Kara wanted to make sure Lena was fine. "You and Alex are keeping secrets from me... she told me that it's not her place to tell... it's yours... apparently she knows more than I do when you left me, I'm guessing she does not know we were married" Kara said witch made Lena's heart hurt "she knows why I broke up with you but not that we were married, no one does and it stays that way until you want to tell them, you can tell them it's all my fault, which is true" Kara just looked at her with sad eyes "I never stop loving you.. I told you... you are my soul mate... but you need to be honest with me Lena... tell me the real reason why you just packed up and left" Kara started to cry "I beg you to tell me why... I have the right to know" Lena was looking into her blue eyes and she couldn't help to start crying "please stop crying... I can't take it... I can't see you like this... it hurts to see you cry... I will tell you once I get out of here... I promise you" Kara just nodded "Okay... but you're staying with me since someone needs to take care of you and I don't take a no for an answer" Lena was about to say something but she knew better then to argue with her ex-wife.

After a few hours of being check by doctors and making sure Kara's apartment was clear of bombs having DEO agents nearby in case someone tried to assassin Lena once again Alex went to the room letting Kara and Lena know that a town car is waiting for down in the garage to take them home. 

Once they arrived at Kara's apartment she guided Lena to the couch and then proceeded to dig into Lena's old cloths that she left. Lena was surprised to see that Kara still had most of her stuff from collaged. "You kept all my things for so long... why did you do that?" she asked her ex-wife "because I did not want to let go... I still don't... it's hard for me to do that when I care for someone" Kara said with a sad face. 

Lena knew that what she said was true "I remember, I just thought you would hate me by now... but still after all this years you still kept all of this and our feelings for each other is the same" she said smiling at Kara "you promised me that you would tell me the truth Lena, so start talking" the blond suddenly became more serious. Lena adjusted herself on the couch and waited for Kara to sit beside her witch the blond knew.

"Well first of all... I never meant to hurt you and please don't be mad at your sister, she just kept her promised me, if you want to be blame someone then it should be me" Lena started and looked into the blond's eyes "okay I promised I won't be mad at Alex, please continue" Lena just nodded.

"okay well... first of all I already knew you were different, like you were not human at all... I knew you were from a different planet. I was just waiting for you to tell me. You know my family is anti-alien and that my brother was so obsessed with your cousin Clark, he wanted to kill him and he almost did... it drove him insane that someone like a Super has more power than he does. 

If he ever would have found out that you were a Super or that Clark was your cousin he would use you to get to him" Kara was just sitting and listening to whatever Lena was telling her "Lena please I just want to know why you left me... I don't care about Lex or Clarks relationship" she pleaded to Lena who just sigh "my mother found out that we got married cause someone told her, she was not happy to have a daughter who is a lesbian, she forced me to leave you or else she would kill you, I called your sister and told her what my mother would do if I did not leave you, she did not really say much except being there to listen to what I had to say... she just said that I should think about it for a few days and I did... but my mother was still hovering above me telling to leave you.. she had already sent one of her goons to follow your every move... you remember when someone had broken in to our apartment, well it was one of mother's goonies as well" Lena said.

Kara just continued to listen "she had a picture of you sleeping in our bed in our room... with a knife held to your neck, it scared me Kara... I couldn't let anything happen to you... so I called your sister and told her what happened. the next day when you were in class I took my stuff and left... please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you" Lena started to cry "I should have stood up for us, I should have never left you... it pains me every day that you where not with me, to hold you or kiss you, every day I wake up regretting my choice, but I never stop loving you, you're the love of my life Kara"

Kara just sat there, listened to every word she had been told. Watching Lena, she couldn't take it anymore and drag her into her arms, words were never needed she just held her there until they both fell asleep.

Kara's phone was ringing causing the blond to open her eyes and find herself sleeping on the couch with her ex-wife holding on to her. She picked her phone up without looking who was calling. "Kara, where are you? I can't find Lena anywhere, she is not picking up her phone and Jess has no idea where she is... can you talk to your sisters girlfriend and ask her if she knows where Lena is" Cat said without letting Kara say anything until she was finish "Cat, good morning to you too... and Lena is fine... she just had a minor incident after yesterday's attack but she will be okay... just need to rest a lot" she said to her "oh thank god she is safe, stay with her until she is much better, I just need you to make a draft about what happened, call me if she needs anything.. promise me Kara" Kara just smiled "of course I will... and I update you if something changes and you get your draft before the days end, I promise" Kara said to Cat before hanging up the phone.

Lena was already up while Kara was on the phone with Cat, she did not say a word. It wormed her heart to know that she had friends that cared for her. 

Once Kara had ended the phone call she turned around and was now facing Kara "morning" she said with a very low voice "morning, how are you feeling?" Kara asked smiling at her "feels like I been hit by a truck, all sore but I'm fine... my head hurts a bit though" Lena said giving a small smile. 

"I start breakfast and you can go get dressed and fixed up.. once we are done we are going back to the DEO, they need to ask you some questions" Kara said. She looked at Lena with worried eyes "I know you rather be home but there where people looking for something that belongs to Lex, I told J'onn that you will help them with whatever they need" Kara said Lena just stood there in silence nodded with her head "of course, I will help them with whatever they need". 

After breakfast, they flew over to DEO HQ where J'oon and Alex was waiting. Kara told Alex that Lena was still having headaches after yesterday's attack. Lena followed the older Danvers to the medical wing so that Alex could check her up. 

Alex took that time to talk to Lena. "So, did you have the talk with Kara last night?" she asked her friend "yes, all though I don't know what she is thinking. I think she hates me" Lena said "she should since I chose my own fear over the love of my life" Alex just huffed witch did not go unnoticed the young CEO and Lena gave her a look "my sister does not hate you Lena, yes she got hurt but it's not that you cheated on her with someone else... you hurt her because you wanted to keep her safe and so do I, for god sake Lena you and my sister are soul mates" Lena felt the hear heart cracked over what Alex just said her, she was already on the verge of crying "oh Lena, you and Kara will make it, just give her time to think about what is happening" Lena just nodded.

Once Alex was done with Lena at the Medical wing they went to the conference room where the others was sitting, talking about Cadmus and what Winn had found. Lena went to sit beside Alex who was sitting beside her girlfriend Maggie. Kara went to sit beside Lena and J'onn just started to talk. 

"okay finally everyone is here. As you all know Miss Luthor was targeted by Cadmus who is looking for something when Lex used to own the company, he was working on something but we do not know what it is, I hope Miss Luthor that you can assist us, looking through the old files and let us know what is missing from your company" he said looking at Lena "yes of course, my company is open to what every you need, I will tell Jess to give you access to all our files" she said smiling at him "thank you Miss Luthor" Lena just shook her head "please just call me Lena, we don't need to be to formal with names and also it makes me think of my adopted mother who wants me dead" she said like it was nothing and everyone just looked at her. 

"Ah, well then Miss Lena, thank you. Now Winn you said you found something" he said looking at Winn who was just so amazed in what he actually found.

"Yeah, well as we all know Lena's mother wants her dead witch is not a secret" Kara got pissed "Winn, the hell... no need to throw that in her face" she screamed at him "Kara, darling don't bother, he is just saying what everyone in this room and the rest of the world is thinking" Lena chipped in "no its not okay and yes I know that some in this room is worried that you may be a bad Luthor but I know you, Alex knows you and we both trust you, you're not just a random girl Lena your my wife" everyone just gasp and was wondering what the hell Kara just said.

Kara just realized what got out from her mouth "i..i just.. we... Lena and i.." Kara was stuttering "what she is saying is we got married back in collage, but after a year I filed for divorce cause my mother tried to kill her once and blackmailed me to end our relationship, I got scared and I did what I thought was right at that time... witch I now regret" Lena said looking at Kara.

"YOU TWO GOT MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ME!! WHAT THE FUCK KARA IM YOUR SISTER" Alex shouted at them Kara was feeling guilty now "I'm sorry Alex... I know I should have told you but it just happened when we went to Vegas to celebrate Lena's birthday, I'm sorry" Kara said with tears in her eyes. 

Lena took Kara's hand and held the blond close to her Kara just held on to Lena "Alex I'm really sorry this was never the way for you to find out, yes Kara and I was married and yes my mother did try to kill your sister when she found out that we were married I just never told you that part cause I promised Kara that I would not tell anyone once she felt that she was ready, I was just trying to keep my promise to my wife, I'm sorry we hurt your feelings and made you think that we did not want you there, but as she said it just happened, but I will not apologize that I was married to your sister, god knows I still wish I was still married to her" she said looking into her ex-wife's eyes "okay now that their secret is out agent Danvers please have this talk with your sister later when we are done, now Winn please continue" J'onn said

"Yeah... eh yeah okay... yes, as I said we all know her mother wants her dead, it was Cadmus who did the hit on L-Corp, it was never a hit on Lena but if she was in the way of whatever they wanted they would never hesitate to kill her" Winn said looking at the others 

"I found out that they were looking into Lex old files what it is I don't know yet... but I just know the file number of it XDC-145-NOS, do you know what that might be Miss Lena?" Winn asked her "no I don't but I can help you access the files from here, I really don't know what it is" she answered him "well then, you may help Winn and also Maggie, I need you to stay with Miss Lena at her work, since she is indeed Kara's ex-wife, I will talk to your captain about lending you to us for the mean time, you others need to be careful" J'onn said to them before the group scattered. 

Kara, Lena and Alex and Maggie was still in the room, it was quiet for a moment until Kara couldn't take it anymore "Alex please say something, I'm sorry I did not tell you that we were married, but it did not last for long" Alex just looked at her little sister with a very disappointed face "I'm not mad Kara, I'm just... I don't know... I feel left out, like you don't trust me enough to tell me" with that she got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to talk to her little Danvers, don't worry she just needs time" Maggie said giving her a small smile. Lena looked at the blond "don't worry darling, she will come around and I'm sorry that I hurt you in the process" she said before leaving the blond in her own thoughts.

"Lena, I wish you could have told me about your mother, I understand that you wanted to protect me, I love the fact that you did, but it also hurt me that you did not tell me, I love you Lena, I never stop loving you" she said. Lena turned around and just grabbed Kara and gave her a pensioned kiss. Kara just smiled and held on to Lena "I love you too love" Lena said. e you too loveing==held on to =he r motherhts. in= last d they would bevee married i 

XXXXX

Two days passed since the attack on L-Corp, Lena has been staying with Kara, Maggie have been working along DEO and is Lena's bodyguard when she is at work. Lena gave full access to whatever Winn needed to find what CADMUS was looking for XDC-145-NOS ever Winn needed to find what Ctwas a fluid Kryptonite that could kill Supergirl and Superman. Lex must have found a way to make the kryptonite fluid, he hid it away from Superman before they took him away to jail.

Lena was not happy with the new finding and was very scared about what her mother was up to, Maggie could easy see that Lena was worried and was near in tears. "Whatever it is little Luthor, don't worry too much you know that our Danvers will find a way to find CADMUS and what every they have planned" Lena looked up from her computer "I know but what if my mother finds a way to make more of the fluid? I can't let my mother kill my wife" she said with tears running down her eyes "hey hey little Luthor... don't cry... we will find a way to keep little Danvers safe.

Remember we do have two smartass geniuses in our little family" Lena looked at her with confusion "really and who are they?" she asked the detective "it's you and Winn, if you two put your brains together you can do wonders if you did not notice it I know you are the best of the best in science technology in your class, your even better then Winn, you took your brothers company and change the name and helping the people with everything from cure for all disease and even small objects to help the hospital, you are by far the smartest person I know.. Go work with Winn and get your brains together" Maggie said to her with a smile.  your brains togetherad not notice itLena couldn't stop smiling at the comment that the detective gave her and she is also right, she is smart and she can help her wife. 

Alex was still disappointed at Kara and a little bit on Lena but she knew that it was not her fault, she just kept her promise to her ex-wife. She wanted so bad to yell at her but that would never happen.

Kara flew in at the DEO and was looking for her sister who was in the lab looking for any way to understand how Lex found a way to make the kryptonite fluid. 

"Can we talk now?" Kara asked her sister "we are talking" Alex said bluntly "you know what I mean Alex, I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry, please Alex" Kara pleaded "Kara, I'm not mad at you, yes I'm disappointed and still don't understand why you did not tell me, I'm your sister I have always been there for you" Alex said looking at her "I would never tell you not to marry Lena, she is the one who could always keep you calm when your mad or having nightmares, I love that woman but not as much as I love you" 

Kara could not help but cry when she hears Alex talk so sweet about Lena "would you be happy if Lena and I end up getting married again but this time the entire family will be there" Alex knew that the two of them would find a way back to each other, she just wishes that it was in a different occasion. "Of course, I would be very happy if you two end up together, that way you still can get me a niece or a nephew, SuperCorp babies" Alex laugh at her own little joke.

Kara smiled "so are we okay?" she asked once more "yes Kara, we are fine... we will always be fine" Alex smiled and gave her sister a hug "I love you sis" Kara could not help but smile "I love you to Alex"

Lena was done for the day and was about to go to the DEO so that Kara could fly them home but there was a man starting a commotion in the lobby, Maggie did not want to take the risk if this was a set up so she ordered the car to get ready, Lena, Jess and Maggie took the hidden exit down to the garage where the car was waiting for them. 

Lena called Kara and told her what happened at that they were on their way to the DEO, Jess was placed in a different car and it took her home. Maggie texted Alex about what happened and was taking Lena to the facility just to be safe.

Lena got alerted that there was indeed a threat to her company, the man who was making a lot of commotion at the lobby was a part of a crew of 6 people, they were there to kill Lena, they all were wearing black jumpsuits with the CADMUST tattoo on their right arm.

Maggie was happy that she followed her guts and made sure that both Lena and Jess was fine. The hit men were not happy that they found Lena's office empty. Lillian was so pissed off, her plan did not work, she didn't count on that Lena would have a bodyguard with her at all times, so now she was set on her backup plan. 

When they arrived at the DEO Kara and Alex was worried about the attempt at L-Corp but at the same time they are happy that Maggie's guts alerted her about it. "I'm so glad Maggie followed her gut" Lena said to them. The sisters hugged their girls and was refilled that nothing else happened.

They went back to the apartment where Lena could fix herself and change cloths while Maggie and Alex was cooking dinner for them and Kara was just watching. They tried to find a way to pinpoint where Lilian was hiding out and how to stop her. 

Lena came out from the bedroom and she could smell the food in the air. "Omg Alex are you cooking your famous lasagna, god I miss that dish" she said with a smile on her face. 

Alex knew this was Lena's favorite, she was happy to make it for her today and also see the smile on her face "of course Lena, I think after today and the days before that you deserve to be feed with your favorite dish" she smiled at her "hey what about my favorite? I'm your sister after all" Kara said pouting.

Maggie couldn't help laughing at her "little Danvers, we always get your favorite pot stickers" which was true, every game night or sister night they always had pot stickers because everyone knows Kara can't be without them, so tonight was not different "pot stickers for my little sister, happy?" Alex said when she took them out on the table which made Kara blush over it because she made a big fuss over it.

After dinner, they all just sat in the living room and talked, Kara wanted Maggie and Alex to stay there while Lilian was still free and after Lena and Alex did not want to leave her sister or her best friend. 

Lena told them a lot about her adopted mother and her big brother, Lillian never wanted her in the first place but was forced since she is Lionel's love child and he never wanted to leave her. He loved her so much that he let her go with her where ever he went, he took her to every country he had business in, and he never left her alone with Lillian since he was scared that she would hurt Lena.

Before her father died he wrote a letter to her and a will that 80% of his fortune went directly to her and 20% was left to Lex and Lillian never got any of his money she only got the estates and some of the stuff they had together since they were married and Lillian hated that.

Kara and Lena even told them the story about when they got married and how much they regretted that they never told Alex, but none of them never regretted that they were married to each other. If Lena got what she wanted she would marry Kara right on the spot, but that was just a wish from her side. Little did she know Kara felt the same way?

"Tomorrow space dad want us all at the DEO, he said he found something. Lena, you will probably be working from our office so you can let Jess know that you won't be coming in for the day" Alex told them. Lena just looked at her, she is a bit worried over what J'onn found all though she was not surprised if he did.

XXXXX

Three days had passed and since they found out where Lillian was hiding they had to find out where Lex was and surprisingly so did the new-found relationship no one ever knew about.

Lex was escorted to the DEO together with Clark Kent. No one knew that Clark would show up with him and it sent a few confused faces that met up with them.

"Alexander, you're here... and with Clark Kent" Lena said with a smile, she was happy to see her older brother. Lex was as happy as his little sister was "oh my little princess how much I've missed you" he gave her a kiss and a hug, Lena felt the love that they once shared and it warmed her heart.

"Mr. Luthor and Mr. Kent, it's nice to see both of you again, shell we proceed to the conference room" J'onn said, they both nodded and walked in the room. They all sat down and waited for Kara to enter.

like always Kara had pot stickers in her hand and was walking into the meeting, she did not have time to eat lunch so she just took the bag and ate it on the way. It amused Lena that her ex-wife could eat so much in just a matter of minutes. It took Kara a few moments after swallowing the 4 bags of pot stickers to realize that everyone was looking at her and that her cousin Clark was in the room together with Lex Luthor.

"OMG CLARK, YOU'RE HERE" she almost screamed out "an... and with Lex" she said with a little lower voice and with a big smile on her face. J'onn let the cousins hug each other.

"Okey now that the families had time to greed each other once again we can finally begin, Clark and Lex would you like to tell everyone in here why you two are here" he said.

Clark smiled "of course. Um so you all know the news has said that Lex tried to kill me and that he find out how to make the kryptonite fluid" everyone just nodded "well all that is true but it's not what you all think" he continued and notice the confused and questioned faces around the table.

"I told Lex to do all that and we both knew that it would paint him as a bad person" he said "I knew the consequences, it would be hard for me to come back to Metropolis and people would hate me, so I had to hide from the world, I could not come home until now" Lex chipped in. Lena was just full of questions she had to her older brother but it had to wait.

"My mother despised my little sister and I knew that she would do whatever it took to kill her but I made a deal with her to leave her alone until now, I found out from Clark that mother tried to kill you twice now" Lex was shaking his head "I made a promise to our father that I would protect you from her and I have until Clark here told me that she tried to kill you with a bomb" he continued. 

"Why did you leave me? Alone after all this years" Lena asked with eyes watering "because I knew that Kara would keep you safe and even when you two broke up Clark made sure that you were safe" he took his sisters hand "I never meant to be so far from you this long" Lex smiled at her "I'm never going to leave you alone anymore, I'm home now" 

Lena felt even safer now that Lex was back in her life, even though her ex-wife is with her she is happy to have her brother.

"This does not explain why you guys are here, especially Lex" Maggie said looking at them. Clark stood up and walked to the middle of the room "Lex and I came up with the plan to deceive Lillian, she promised to leave Lena alone if Lex made the kryptonian bullet but before he could give it to her we faked an explosion and the MPD arrested him and the bullets was destroyed" he looked at Lex "but in reality, he was hiding in a secret place where no one could ever find him" 

Lex looked into his eyes and saw the sadness "Clark and I have been together since collage, he is the one who been traveling between Metropolis and the facility that I'm being staying, it hurts to be so far away from the people you love"

It hit for the rest of the people that they did this for love, Lex sacrificed his own relationship with Clark and the relationship with his sister. He had to leave and not come back until now.

"Mother broke her part of the deal when she tried to kill you the first time, now I am back and will make sure that she never tries to harm you again" Lex said "well where is the formula? For what we know she is still trying to find it" Alex said.

Clark smiled at them "well she will never find it because we destroyed everything along with Luthor Corp in Metropolis" Lex smiled "yeah and that formula does not even exist, I'm not that stupid to make a deadly weapon that will kill my soulmate witch by the way we are engage" with that everyone just smiled and was happy for them. 

"Wait, your mother doesn't know that the formula does not exist and she still believe that you, have it?" Winn said reminding everyone why they were there in the first place. J'onn stood there and looked over everyone "right now any good news is what we need, we will come up with a plan to lure her out from her hiding and make it safe for both Lex and Lena"

Clark and Kara nodded "yeah now that the man and the girl of steel is on our side I think Lillian wont know what hit her" James said happy to see his best friend. Now that they are all in the same building Lex, Lena and Winn was going to make fake kryptonite bullets.

The rest of the gang was trying to figure out where Lillian could be with no luck they had to come up with a plan to make her come out from her hiding space. Clark and Alex came up with a plan but that requires to use Lex and Lena as baits and Kara did not really like it, she did not want Lena to get hurt, let along with her brother.

"Kara, we need to ask them, it might be the only way to get their mother out from whatever hell hole she's at" Alex said trying to make her little sister to understand the situation they were in. "Alex it's not your girlfriend we are using as a freaking bait, it's my ex-wife who happens to be my soulmate" Kara said being frustrated and huffing loudly.

"Kara please let's just talk to them and see what they think and if they say no we don't do anything, please Kara she is my best friend and I need her to be safe too" Alex said and then walked away.

XXXXX

Both Lena and Lex agreed to the plan that they came up with, even if Kara did not like it she did not have so much to say about it because Kara knew that Lena would do it anyways. 

Kara tried to act like nothing would happened today, she was hiding her feelings with acting happy about it, so she did what she did every morning. Getting up, get ready, eat breakfast and then leave for work, only thing is that Lena was living with her, they still share the same bed, cuddle and kiss. 

It was getting hard for the both of them since they both wanted to get back together but never really talked about it, they were both scared to ask on another. Lena really wanted to be with Kara again because she always made her feel like she belonged somewhere. 

Lena walked out of the bedroom and found Kara making breakfast "good morning" she said giving Kara a kiss on her cheek. Kara couldn't help feeling the butterfly in her tummy every time Lena kisses her on her cheek, every touch she made it felt like fireworks.

"You're welcome" she answered. They ate breakfast and was getting ready to leave for work. The drive to the L-Corp was a little quieter than usual and it did not go unnoticed the young CEO. 

When they arrived to her office Kara was sitting on the couch and Lena was picking up some of the papers she needed to do her work at the DEO. Her office building was still under construction with the help of DEO and Winn, he made sure that Lena's silent alarm was on already 10 feet outside her building so at least the guards would have time to alarm the staff so that they could walk out the emergency exit.

"Kara, honey is everything alright?" Lena said looking at the blond "I just... Lena what are we? We sleep in the same bed, we act like we are still married and..." Lena kissed her making Kara stop talking. 

Lena broke the kiss before it got heated up, she looked at the blond with a smile "we can establish that we both still love each other and we would lie to ourselves if we said that we don't want to get back together, but we do and I want to get a second chance with you, with us. Please Kara I miss you so much and I can't really function without you"

Kara would not stop smiling at her "you want us to be together?" she said looking at her "yes Kara, I do" Lena said taking Kara's hands in hers. Kara kissed the CEO "so my girlfriend again" she mumbled "oh god yes" Lena moaned out.

XXXXX

CatCo was the first who came out with the news that Lex Luthor made his first appearance in L-Corp. Other newspapers wanted to be the one who interview him but he made it clear that he only wanted Kara Danvers to be the one to do it. His sister trust her so he trusts her too. 

When Lillian Luthor heard that Lex was back from his hiding she got furious, she wanted him dead as well. In her eyes, her own son betrayed her. She knew he would do anything to protect her, she felt cheated. 

Alex and J'onn knew that Lillian would come out from her hiding and try to do something so they were prepared, Clark was with Lex at all time and Lena was with her girlfriend. Alex and Maggie was following them by car. J'onn and James was in the DEO as backup. So now all they have to do is wait. 

Lex and Clark was at Kara's place together with Lena, they just hanged out like any other normal day. "Are you sure that you will be okay when mother shows up?" Lena asked her brother "yes princess I be fine, you do know I'm with Superman" he said smiling at Clark. It did not go unnoticed to both Kara and Lena on how much Lex love Clark and vice versa and it was very different to witness it, they were both happy for them.

Lena and Clark was making dinner when Alex and Maggie walked through the door. They had beer and some wine. "You guys are home, just in time for dinner, it's done in 30 min" Lena said smiling "darn little Luthor I didn't not know you could cook" Maggie said with a smile "why yes I do cook, it's one of my hobbies actually, who do you think fed Kara" Lena said with a light laugh.

After dinner the both Supers, Luthors and Sanvers sat down and had a talk, everyone knew that Lillian would show up and they all wanted it to be over. Alex phone was buzzing and it was a text message from J'onn and she did not look happy.

DEO ASAP, Lillian blew CatCo, 20 ppl injured

"we need to go to DEO, Kara sweetie you need to go to CatCo, Lillian just blew the building and there are 20 injured" Alex said with a panic voice. 

Everyone was in shock, Lena kissed Kara "be careful my love" she said "I go with her" Clark said kissing his fiancé before they left towards CatCo "Maggie and I will take you two to the DEO, we rather have you safe with us then to leave you here alone" Alex said.

When they got to the DEO CatCo was on the screen, it was on flames but it was just the top floor and the floor under that but overall the building was fine. 20 staff members who was still there where fine, only 4 of them badly injured and the rest was either in shock or even mild injured. 

When the Supers arrived to CatCo the building was still on fire. The fire department was pulling people out from the building. Kara and Clark heard someone who was stuck in one of the elevator so they split, Clark flew in to the building and Kara flew to the top so she could blow the fire out.

Meantime at the DEO they got an alert that CADMUS was on the run, a black van was spotted driving away from CatCo in high speed. The police who spotted them is on the chase. Clark followed after the van while Kara was making sure that everyone was out and that the building was intact.

The Supers was back at the DEO after a few hours. Kara was happy that no one was dead and that Cat Grant was safe. Miss Grant was not very happy about someone blowing her building up without a reason. 

Alex went to interrogate the 3 Cadmus goons that was captured by Superman. Meanwhile they found out that Lillian was hiding in an abandoned warehouse in the outskirt of the city just 10 miles out north. They even revealed that they were distractions so that Lillian could kidnap both Lena and Lex but they never counted them have agents following them 24/7 so Lillian did what she would do best.. Start a havoc in the city so that the supers would be distracted and knowing that Supergirl cares about Cat Grant and Kara Danvers it would be perfect. 

The 3 goons quickly notice that of curse Lena and Lex would be protected by her and Maggie so they just did the only thing they could. Blow up CatCo and then get away as fast as they could. Lilian was gone somewhere in remoted island. No one knew where that island was, but the DEO is doing whatever they can to find it. 

XXXXX

Cat Grant was not very happy to hear or see her office building get blown up, but she always knew that someday it was bound to happen. She was not mad at the Supers or the Luthor siblings, she took a different approach about it and made something positive from it. 

She took care of her staff that was injured, all their medical bills and provided for their family for whatever they would need. Lena and Lex felt that they had to do something since it was the mother who caused all of it so together with Grant they shared the bills and provided everything they needed.

Lex and Lena did receive a mail from their mother, it was a video of what her intention was. She told them that she felt betrayed from Lex and that Lena was never wanted, she just had nothing to say since it was her dead husband's love child. She even revealed to them that she knew that her husband was cheating on her with his high school sweetheart, apparently his father did not want them to get together and forced him to marry Lilian, he never stops loving her and the result was a baby girl named Lena.

Lilian was so mad that she hired someone to actually kill her only that it backfired because he took the child in to live with them. He even gave most of his entire properties and estates to Lena, the rest went to Lex and nothing was left for his wife. 

She did not understand why his only son would betray her, being gay and then pretend to kill Superman with a fake kryptonite liquid bullet. She even ranted about how Lex protected his half-sister over his own mother. She sworn to revenge them for their betrayal. 

XXXXX

A year went and still Lilian was on the run, the siblings was not afraid if she ever tried to come after them again. They were protected by the Supers and DEO. The citizen of Metropolis and National City now realized that Lilian Luthor was the one who was the bad seed in the Luthor family, Lex and Lena was just a pawn on her evil plan and her own children had to play for everything she had been doing between the two citys. 

Both the Supers and Luthors had a double wedding, friends and the extended families was so happy to see the two couple get married. They had hired the exquisite Le Aysus estate to have their wedding and party.

Even though they all knew that Lilian would come back for revenge it never stopped them to be happy, they all deserved it, and when the day comes that they have to face the wrath of Lilian Luthor again, they would be ready and stronger. Until then... they would continue to live their happy life. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
